


you'll never know

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, NHL All-Star Game, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Oliver asks Erik and Victor about the pirate costumes.





	you'll never know

“I can’t believe you actually dressed up as pirates,” Oliver said, shaking his head.

Erik laughed. “Have you seen the Halloween costumes my wife gets me into? A pirate is normal.”

Heddy hadn’t said much so far, seeming content to eat his lunch. He looked up now, though. “ ‘Your wife gets you into’? You love it, don’t pretend you don’t.” Oliver laughed in delight as Erik tried to argue. Heddy just shook his head.

Still giggling a little, Oliver said, “No, I love it! I just can’t believe you actually bought pirate costumes just to walk down a hallway. It seems a shame to waste them like that.”

Now Heddy looked a little embarrassed, not quite meeting Oliver’s eyes as he said, “Ah, well, I’ll probably wear it for Halloween. Pirates are very popular here in Tampa.” It still didn’t seem quite like he was saying everything, though, as he was suddenly very interested in the last bit of his lunch.

Erik gave him a friendly shove. “So it definitely had nothing to do with you saying you think I look like a hot pirate?”

Oliver didn’t think he’d ever seen Heddy actually blush, but he definitely was now. “You can’t just tell people that,” he muttered. Oliver would be more sympathetic if he didn’t agree.

“Why? It’s true, you both made very attractive pirates.” Oliver just smiled as they quickly looked up at him. Erik raised an eyebrow.

“Was that really where you were going with this whole conversation?”

“I would never do something like that,” Oliver said, eyes wide. Leaning in, he added, “But if I had, would it be working?”

Erik laughed loudly, as Heddy mumbled, “Shameless,” and shook his head, the blush still covering his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh large gentle swedes? pirate costumes? do i need anymore to ship something? apparently not. there's a really lovely gif of hedman and OEL from the all star weekend, too.


End file.
